The Wishing Coin
by Naruhina4eva432
Summary: When Hinata finds a coin in an envelope, she finds out that it will make any wish come true. Maybe she can use this as an advantage. Naruhina. Also a hint of Sasusaku. Just added last chapter! I might make a sequel to it. I'll let you all know later on!
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Park

The Wishing Coin

Chapter 1:Konoha Park

"Mimi! Where are you taking me?!" Hinata asked.

"You'll see!" Mimi replied.

---------------------------------------A few minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls ran up to a sign. "Konoha Park?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Konoha Park. THe most romantic place in Konoha! More people have had their first kisses here than anywhere else!" Mimi explained.

"Mimi?" Hinata asked. "Where are you going with this?"

"Look over there." Mimi told her.

Hinata looked over at the park wishing well. She saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in an orange jumpsuit. She gasped and looked back at Mimi.

"You know what I want you to do." Mimi said.

"Oh no! I'm not going to kiss Naruto!" Hinata cried.

"Oh yes you are! If you don't do it now, you never will! Then you'll be alone for the rest of your life with 27 cats!" Mimi said.

Hinata gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe not 27, but it'll be at least 10!"

"Fine, I'll go _talk_ to him. But don't expect me to kiss him or anything!" Hinata said.

"Okay, go get him tiger!" Mimi cheered.

Hinata walked towards Naruto. As she got closer, her heartbeat got louder and louder.

"Oh! Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted excitedly.

"H-hey, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. She was blushing after Naruto called her Hinata-_chan_.

"I was just making a wish." Naruto said leaning against the wishing well.

"Oh, what were you wishing for?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! I was wishing for a certain someone to like me." Naruto said shyly.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked hoping he didn't say Sakura.

"Oh! U-um, n-no one." Naruto answered nervously. "Well, I'll see ya later Hinata-chan! Bye!" Then he ran off.

"Bye." Hinata said after him.

Hinata then walked back to Mimi. Embarrased...and confused.

_To be continued..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Just to let you know, Mimi is a character me and my friends made up. We sometimes include her in stories, just in case you were confused. Oh! And sorry there isn't much romance yet, but I'll write more! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Chapter 2: Sleepover

"So, what exactly did he say?" asked Temari

The girls were having a sleepover at Ino's house. Temari, Sakura, Ino, Mimi, and Hinata were sitting on Ino's bed, talking about what happened the day before.

"He just said that he was wishing for 'certain someone' to like him" Hinata answered. "I thought that it was Sakura at first, but then he said 'no one' and then ran off in a hurry!"

"I think he was talking about you." Ino said with a smile.

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Well, based on what you said, it would be pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain!" Ino replied.

"Well, I don't wanna jump to conclusions."

"I think Naruto's cute!" Temari said.

"HUH!!!" The girls cried in unison.

"I don't mean like that, but he's such a clutz, that it's cute!" she replied.

The girls began to laugh.

"Well, I for one agree with Ino!" Mimi said. "I mean, I was there, and you shoulda seen the look on his face when she asked him who he liked!"

"As long as he doesn't like me, I'm fine!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was pretty annoying having him follow me around all the time."

"Go for it, Hinata!" Temari cried.

"Yeah! It would be so awesome if you and Naruto went out!" Ino agreed.

"I don't know, girls." Hinata said. "I always get shy when I'm around him!"

"Well, if you guys went out, you probably wouldn't be so shy around him!" Sakura advised.

"You know what you need?" Mimi asked with a smile on her face. "A complete makeover!"

"Yeah!! Okay girls! Temari, you get her nails! Ino, you get her hair! Mimi, you get her face! And I'm gonna put her outfit together!" Sakura ordered.

Mimi pulled Hinata off the bed and sat her down on a chair. They all surrounded her with nail polish, hair straighteners, makeup, and clothes.

"No! Wait girls! STOP!" Hinata cried.

But it was no use. All four girls surrounded her! They all began to laugh, giving Hinata the _ultimate_ makeover!!

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Hope you like the story so far! I'll write more very soon! Keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Finding The Coin

Chapter 3: Finding the coin

"Okay girls, We have worked many hours to get to this point-" Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"Um, Sakura? We've only been doing this for 40 minutes." she said.

"Well, it seems like we've been working for hours! Anyways, INO!! We've been working hard to get to this point." Sakura said.

Sakura held up a picture of Hinata in her usual outfit. "Before."

Mimi, Ino, and Temari waited anxiously for Sakura to open the door and see what Hinata looked like. Sakura opened the door...

"AAHH!" the girls cried in unison.

"After." Sakura said.

"SHE LOOKS SO AWESOME!!!" Mimi cried.

Hinata was wearing a lilac skirt that was a little above her knees, and a white tank top that said "don't hate me because I'm beautiful". She had lilac nail polish to match. She wore lip gloss that made her lips really sparkly. She had on light purple eyeshadow and black mascara that made her eyelashes so much prettier! She wore her usual hairstyle but had two lilac barrets that complimented her face. And last, lilac flipflops.

"I do?" Hinata asked. She looked in the mirror and her eyes grew wide. "I...look...HOT!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!"

I know we do." Temari laughed.

"Well, let's get out of here and see how everyone else likes it! Mimi cried.

"Yeah!" All the girls yelled while running out the door.

(Just to let you know, the girls looked just as good as Hinata did, but I don't feel like explaining their outfits right now.)

While the girls were walking, they heard countless whistles and saw many guys staring at them.

"Hey Temari! Lookin' good!!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey Sakura, I think Sasuke's staring at you!" Hinata said.

While walking around, Hinata saw an envelope. She picked it up and looked on the back of it. It said: "To whom it may concern". She opened it and found a gold coin and a note inside. She took the note out and read it. "To whom it may concern, you have just found a magic coin. When you throw it in a wishing well, your wish will come true."

"Hey girls? Can we go to Konoha Park?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata!" Mimi said. "There's bound to be a bunch of hot guys there!"

Then all the girls started for Konoha Park.

-------------------------------------A few minutes later------------------------------------------------

As the girls got to Konoha Park, Hinata walked over to the wishing well and takes the coin out of the envelope. "I wish Naruto was here to see me in my new outfit!" She whispers. And she throws the coin in.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" she hears a voice say.

She turns around to see, none other than, Naruto!

_To Be Continued..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everybody! I'll write the next chapter soon! Lots of fluff!


	4. Chapter 4: Wish Granted

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this story for a while! My computer was down for a while and...well you don't give a crap so just read the freakin' story! Enjoy the last chapter!!**

Chapter 4: Wish Granted

"Oh! Hey Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted.

Naruto looked at the female Hyuga with wide eyes.

"Whoa! Y-you look g-great!" Naruto stammered. 'And hot!' he thought to himself.

"Oh! Thanks, this is just something I threw on!" She lied.

Temari, Mimi, Ino, and Sakura snicker at Naruto checking Hinata out.

"D-do you wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"You mean like...a-a date?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"You can say that." Naruto answered.

"I'd love to!" Hinata agreed.

The two walked off towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"C'mon girls, we better check on them." Sakura ordered.

"You mean snoop?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"That too." Sakura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto ordered their food, the four girls finally caught up to them and hide behind some bushes.

"So, how've you been?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, g-good." Hinata answered nervously. "How have you been?"

"Good."

After they quietly finished their ramen, they decided to go for a walk.

While they walk, they look at everything but eachother. Once in a while Naruto would glance over at HInata and then look away, then Hinata would glance over at Naruto and look away. Eventually the girls got fed up with that and devised a plan to put some romance into this walk.

Following the plan, Temari used her fan to make a chilly breeze get to the couple. Just as they suspected, Naruto and Hinata moved closer to eachother to "get warmer". Once HInata was close enough to the bushes that the girls were hiding behind, Mimi stuck her leg out of the bush and Hinata tripped on it, causing Naruto to catch her. Once they stood back up, Naruto and Hinata were about two inches away from eachother's faces.

They both blushed and smiled nervously. Naruto, almost too slowly, leaned in and their lips met in a very passionate kiss.

After a few seconds, that seemed like hours, they gently pulled apart.

"Um, it's getting late." Naruto said. "Why don't I walk you home?"

Hinata giggled. "Okay."

Once they got to the Hyuga household, Hinata faced Naruto, waiting for him to make a move again. He got the message and leaned in for another kiss.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Then Naruto walked off to his house.

Hinata leaned back against the front door with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"So, that's what it's like to have your first kiss." Hinata said to herself.

"I guess so." Sakura said. The four girls walked towards Hinata.

"YOU WERE WATCHING!!" Hinata cried.

"Duh!" Ino said. "We had to make sure that your wittle date with Nawuto was womantic!"

"You guys rock twice as much!" Hinata told the girls.

"Once again, we know!" Temari laughed.

As the girls walked back to Ino's house for the rest of their sleepover, Hinata couldn't get Naruto out of her mind.

"HINATA! ARE YOU LISTENING!!" Mimi cried.

"Huh!?" Hinata snapped out of her daydream.

"Were you thinking about Naruto again?" Mimi asked her.

"N-no!" Hinata lied.

"Okay, then what was I just talking about?"

"Something about peanut butter, right?" Hinata answered.

"Yes Hinata, out of all the things to talk about in the world, I was talking about peanut butter!" Mimi said sarcastically. Then all the girls laughed.

I guess that coin really did make Hinata's wish come true.

THE END


End file.
